The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie
by moonlightbear
Summary: The Jones' have been through alot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.--the adventure starts in ch.10!--
1. timeline

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through alot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 1-- Timeline

Here's a timeline of what's happened from the stories we all know till the story I'm about to tell you:

1899-- Henry Jones II(aka. Indiana) is born.

1935-- Indiana Jones and the TOD.

1936-- Indiana Jones and the ROTLA.

1937-- Henry Jones III(aka. Mutt) is born.

1938-- Indiana Jones and TLC.

1957-- KOTCS; Indy, Mutt, and Marion finally becomes a family.

1960-- Henry Jones IV(aka. Rusty) is born.

1961-- Mutt marries college sweet heart, Lillian.

1964-- Evelyn Marion Jones is born.

1972-- Rusty and Evelyn stole away on one of their dad's adventures; Mutt has a big scare with Evelyn.

1973-- Marion passes away.

1975-- Mutt starts bringing Rusty with him.

1979-- Evelyn tries to join her dad and brother, but Mutt refuses; Evelyn rebels.

1981-- Evelyn's son, Samson Jared, is born.

1982-- Evelyn leaves home.

1983-- Evelyn marries Jared Jason Taylor, and has a daughter Ava Lorraine.

1987-- Rusty meets and marries Corrine.

1989-- Evelyn's second daughter, Marion Serina, is born; and Indy passes away.

late 1989-- Rusty's daughter, Maggie Corrine, is born.

1992-- Lillian leaves Mutt and she stays with Evelyn.

1996-- Corrine, Maggie's mom, dies in a car accident. The driver of the other car was drunk, on the winding mountain road as Corrine was coming home from a book club.

NOW-- Lillian, Evelyn, and her family lives in Prescott, AZ, while Mutt, Rusty, and Maggie live in Hunter, NY.

--

two new fixes are maggie's birthyear(it's in the late of '89, instead of beginning of '90) and i added more info on maggie's mom's death...

sorry to those who read earilier and notice indy's birth year wrong, it took me a while to realize it was wrong and mis interpret the preview of the tv show at the beginning of TOD... it said "for the last 90 yrs..." and the tv show started in 1992... so i did the math instead of a long winded search online... again sorry...


	2. a father's neglect

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through alot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 2-- A father's neglect

Oct. 10, 1996

It's been three months since her mother's death, but to her it feels like she lost both of her parents that fateful day. Maggie's father, achealogist and writer, Henry (Rusty) Jones IV, has only been home for ten days since the funeral. The 6yr old's granddad, Henry (Mutt) Jones III, has been taking care of her.

BUT today is diffferent! Her daddy is home and he promised to be her Show and Tell today at school because he missed parent career day last week. She couldn't wait to show off her awesome, semi- famous dad! Running down the stairs, she yelled, "Daddy! Are you ready? I'm ready, I just have to--." She stopped herself short at the entrance of the kitchen. There was a table full of breakfast food, and this only told her one thing. Turning, she faced her grandpa, "He's gone, isn't he?" Mutt nodded. A moment later tears spilled from her eyes, and she ran to her room.

--

please review and tell me what you think! yes i know the chapter is short and most will be but they'll come faster this way. instead of waiting two months to come up with with a nice long chapter, ok! adventures will be added to the story a little later, i promise!


	3. console and wisdom of a granddad

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through alot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 3-- Console and Wisdom of a Grandfather

He knew she was hurting, and truthfully he didn't know how to fix it. He stayed in the kitchen keeping the food warm, until she re-enter the room. He figure, just like the times before, school could be missed today.

Maggie laid face down into her pillow crying, and wondering what _she _had done to make her dad hate her so much. After a good half hour, Maggie had calm down. Her stomach grumbled and within minutes it grew to a roar. Starving, she open one of the windows that faced toward the inside foyer of the house, "Grandpa?"

Mutt smiled, she was ready, "Food is still on the table, pumpkin, warm and ready!" The sound of fast foot steps came pounding into the kitchen. Soon Maggie was sitting in her normal spot and she filled her plate. At first she stuffed her face, but two minutes later she slowed down, now only picking at her food. Mutt knew she was still troubled, and moved closer to his granddaughter, "Maggie?" He simply asked.

"Why doesn't daddy like me?" She asked tearfully.

The 59yr old embraced his fragile grand baby, cupping her chin, he said, "Your daddy likes you... Shoot, little one, he loves you! And just like you, he's going through a hard time too." The little girl buried her face in her grand-papa's chest, still upset about her dad and also for the lost of her mother. With a little bit of time, Maggie calm down, and her granddad told her, "Your dad needs to know how you feel, kiddo."

"Can't you tells him?" She asks quietly, and Mutt almost didn't hear her.

"I can, and I have, but he doesn't take it seriously. I know I didn't. He has to hear it from you, to know how much you're hurting; before it's too late."

"Huh?"

"Do you know why your Aunt Evelyn lives so far away?" The child shook her head, murmuring '_no'_"Well she hated my traveling. Both your dad and your aunt looked up to me, though I still don't understand why, nothing ever went right. Once when they were kids, they came with me without telling me. Your aunt was held hostage by the Russians, they tried to hurt her really bad; luckily, through her own resourcefulness she was ok. It still scared me to death and I swore, no matter what, I would never put her in that situation again. I started to push my daughter away when I was at home, I'd refuse to tell her stories of my journeys, and then when your dad was fifteen I started taking him with me. My mom, my dad, and your grandma would continue to tell me I needed to spend time with Evelyn, but I didn't think I hadn't not spent time with her. I believed I gave her enough attention, but I guess I didn't. I truly didn't know how much I had hurt her until _she_ told me." The grandfather looked away in shame for a moment and sighed. "By the time she did, she already had a baby in one hand and a bag in the other. It was too late. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I blame her! Because I don't, I blame myself."

Maggie murmured, "I know," many a nights she found her grandpa, in the library, looking longingly at a picture of her Aunt.

"I just wish she told me sooner..." He whispered.

--

little bit long this time, but this is the general length i think... i hope you enjoyed this one... Yeas for grandpa mutt!


	4. pan's walk

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 4-- Pan's Walk

Maggie tried to understand everything her grandpa had just told her, but it was hard. The older man knew he'd have to talk again with the young child, to help her and her dad reconnect. "Maggie, are you finished with breakfast?" She nodded. "Do you want to get Pan ready so we could walk her?" Maggie's eyes lit up with excitement; with a quick affirmation, she ran off to find the St. Bernard. Mutt smiled. Walking to his room, he changed his clothes and headed to the front door. As Mutt grabbed their coats from the closet by the front door Maggie ran down the stairs with the dog in tow.

"She was hiding up in my loft, Grandpa!" Maggie announced, as her grandpa helped put her coat on.

"Where could she hide?" Mutt asked, keeping his granddaughter's spirit up.

"Pan was hiding behind the chair, but remember the time she hid under my bed?!" Maggie giggled.

"Yes," Mutt did remember, and smiled at the memory. "I had to take the whole bed apart to get her out. I don't think she'll try that again." When Mutt opened the door the large dog started to bound out the door, with Maggie holding on to the leash.

"Woh!!" Maggie called to the dog, trying with all her might to hold her back. Mutt quickly took the leash from the 6yr old and got control of the St. Bernard. "Thanks gramps." Maggie said, rubbing her wrist where she got a slight leash burn.

"You ok, Mags?"

"I'm fine!" She said smiling at her grandpa. At that moment Pan saw her first target and ran for it, pulling poor Mutt after her. With the rain from the night before, the 59yr old slipped and lost grip of the leash, "Pan!!" Maggie screamed and ran after the dog. The mud-soaked Mutt got up quickly before chasing after the other two down the street. He was still in great shape for an old man, just like his own dad was. Maggie and Pan were at the first hydrant on the road. Maggie was holding on to the leash now and catching her breath, while Pan was still unloading her first bladder. When her grandfather came up next to her she handed him the leash and saying, "You think you can handle it?" As she laughed at her grandpa's expense.

Rolling his eyes, Mutt took the leash and then gave his granddaughter a large surprise hug. Maggie squealed and laughed during the embrace, and Pan finished her business and decided to join the party. Jumping up with two muddy paws, Pan knocked the two humans over. Everyone was laughing and Pan rolled in the mud. For several minutes they stay on the ground laughing at themselves and at the dog's antics. A half an hour later, still laughing, they walked into the house after hosing each other off. They each went to their respective rooms to clean up. Pan followed Mutt to his room, so the man could use the blow dryer to dry off the dog.

--

hopefully you can tell that Pan is the dog, a st. Bernard, lol this chapter got slightly confusing to write so sorry if it's hard to read too... pan and mutt might have gotten mixed up... lol anyway...giggles

as for roxie-lol: sorry about indy's birth-year mix up(that's the only one that could have been mixed up, since i double check the movies before i posted that and everything else is to what i believed happened... as for whose kids are whose, well the only ones that might get confused is Henry(rusty)Jones IV and Evelyn Jones... they are Mutt's kids because indy and marion are in their 50s during KOTCS...

if anyone is confused with the timeline just ask. or continue to read... the timeline is solely there so you have an idea of what happened and when things mention in this story happened in the past...

please please please review!!please!!


	5. lunch and stories

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 5-- Lunch and Stories

After cleaning up, drying off, and watching an hour of Power Rangers reruns, Maggie came down the stairs reenacting The Awesome Kimberly's attack moves, and searching for her grandpa. First she did a hitch kick off the steps, and then an uncoordinated somersault into the living room. There was no sight of the older man. Maggie moved further through the house, hiding behind a pillar and peeking into the dining room. She stood there confused for a moment, _where's gramps? _Then her imagination took hold again, _what if the putties got him?! _"Hah!!" She exclaimed, jumping into the media room. _Not there either_... She continued down this hall way, looking into the laundry room, stance ready. Her grandpa's room was next, but it was empty too. Jumping it to the library she did a double punch, but still no sight of her grandfather. Sighing, she prepared to give up the search, but a sound from the family room caught her ears. As she went through the other doors of the library, she saw past the family room and the breakfast nook, and saw her grandpa at the grill out on the patio. Pan was begging for food just behind the 59yr old. At that moment, Mutt looked inside and waved at his grand-baby, beckoning her to come outside. She ran to the doors and ripped them open. "I thought the putties got you!!" She told him excitedly.

Mutt laughed, "Be careful," He said, closing the doors, gently. "Well no putties got me, I promise! What would you like?" Gesturing towards the meat on the grill, hot-dog and hamburgers. Maggie pointed to the hot-dog, "Two?" He asked, she nodded. "Ok; here, give this to Pan." He told Maggie, handing her a small ball of uncooked hamburger. She tossed it high into the clouded sky, and as it came down the large dog made a flying leap and swallow it whole. The 6yr old squealed with glee and hugged the monstrous dog. Mutt laughed.

They took the meal inside and ate at the breakfast nook table, like they did with all of their meals. "Gr'nd'a--" Maggie said, with a full mouth. Mutt told her with a hand signal(since his own mouth was full) to swallow before talking. "Sorry," She replied. "Do you think my teacher will make me do Show and Tell tomorrow?"

"Does Ms. Carrie normally make you do that?"

"She made Hannah do it 2 weeks ago! But what will I do, I don't have anything!"

"Of course you do! Come with me..." He said walking to the library. They were finished eating. Mutt walked to the back left hand corner of the room and took an old dusty brown leather jacket off the coat hanger. He then sat down in one of the over-sized leather chair, placing the jacket on the right arm, and patting his left leg, indicating Maggie to sit there. She gently hopped into his lap, and he began, "This jacket was your great grandfather's, he loved it. He bought in his early 30s and kept it ever since, but unlike the fedora hat, he never passed it down, and no one else was allowed to wear it.(Except when mom was cold.)" Mutt laughed at the old memories. "He wore it the first time he met my mom, the first journey I had with him, and every adventure he ever went on."

"Didn't you have a leather jacket too?"

"Yeah, but it got trashed in '77, I could have killed your dad." He said smirking, showing the little girl he wasn't serious. "I let him borrow it because he was cold, an hour later he was warm and took it off. Dropped it by the fire, by the time I saw it, it was already on fire and it caught some of the brush on fire, too. It scared the horses we had. I put the fire out with some water, but one of the horses got loose and ran over it, putting a couple of hole in it. And then to top it off! Some fabric got caught in the horseshoe and it ripped the sleeve off. Man! I love that jacket! I was so pissed."

"I can tell," Maggie giggle poking the vein that was starting to pop out of her grandfather's forehead. Both laughed for a moment. "Grandpa, tell me about you and great grandpa Indy's first adventure, please!"

"Alright, ok, you love this one. Well, when I was a kid, the Ox-man use to tell me these bedtime stories--"

"Like the ones you tell me?!"

"You know the answer to that." He said pointedly, "Anyway, sometime in the late of '56 he found a clue to prove one of the legends might be true. He left in search of the legendary Crystal Skulls, but he called or sent letters on a regular basis. And then he..." Mutt continued...

--

I'm not going to rewrite a story that most of you already know so i leave this chapter here...

right now I'm just lying down the foundation of the story, relationships between the characters, and how things came to be... the action will pick up soon i promise(between ch8 and 9, i think...)...

please review! tell me what you think! do you like it, not like, or just ok with it... anything you're confused about? ask! please review thanks!!

oh! and if the layout for the house is confusing, go to my profile and go down to where it says **_pics and links for my new story_**... and click on the link and that's a picture of the house...


	6. a daughter confronts her father

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 6-- Daughter Confronts Pops

A week and a half has past, so like every morning when it's just her and her gramps, she got up early for the full breakfast he always prepared. As she stepped in the kitchen, no food was found. Mutt was sitting at the table with his morning coffee, and a couple of pop-tarts were placed on the kitchen counter. This only told Maggie one thing, "Daddy's home!!" Her grandpa nodded, and gave her a simple look, reminding her to talk to her wayward dad. She nodded and grabbed her pop-tart, then headed toward the master bedroom. As she opened the door, the woody smell and rustic look enticed her... But wait! She was on a mission! Laying on his right side, with his left arm out in front, in the center of the huge California King bed, Rusty slept soundly. Maggie moved to the side of the large bed, and climbed on the bed side table to get into the bed. "Daddy?" She called. She moved closer and laid in the bed with him, wrapping her dad's left arm around her. She moved up closely to her dad and poked him in the face, tapping him on the nose. "Daddy?" She called him again, trying to wake the man, and she continued to poke him.

Finally he began to stir, "Mags?" His eyes fluttered open, before he closed them and tried to roll over, saying, "I got in late last night, Maggie, let me sleep." And he sounding like a grumpy teenager. Maggie wanted to cry, but knew her dad would think less of her if she did; so instead, she pushed him. "Maggie, I said leave me alone!" She just didn't know how to put the words she wanted to say together, so she pushed him again, but he wouldn't even look at her. "Mags! I said leave me alone and I MEANT IT!!" He nearly yelled, and without looking he grabbed the pillow behind him, hitting Maggie lightly as he pulled it over to cover his ears.

"You _do_ hate me..." She realized out loud. She hurriedly moved off the bed and ran for the door.

Rusty just barely heard his daughter's words, but he did hear them and sat up instantly. "Maggie, wait!" He called just as she was reaching for the door knob. He saw his daughter's shoulder slouch and she turned around, "What did you say?"

"You hate me, don't you?" She said, and he gave her a look of shock. "You're never home, you break promises, you lie to me!" She said, getting upset. "What did I do?! Why do you hate me?!" She exclaimed, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"Maggie, What? Where did this come from?" He asked, completely confused.

"Mommy died and now you hate me! You never broke promises before, but now you do." Rusty was very surprised by his daughter outburst and before he could even say 'what?' she continued, "You promised, Show and Tell, you promised Parent Career Day! You promise to pick me up, you promise to take me out for ice cream! But you never, ever do it!"

"I have to work! You know my assignments! I have to go! Maggie, I love you!"

"NO YOU DON'T!!" She screamed, and ran from the room, storming up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

"Maggie!" He called, jogging out of his room. Glancing around he noticed his dad standing in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen. "What did you say to her?!" He said walking towards his dad.

"Everything Maggie told you is how she really feels. Who else does she remind you of?"

"I don't need riddles, dad! I want to know what's wrong with my daughter! How could she think--" At that moment he heard the front door open. Turning, he caught a glimpse of his daughter, skateboard in the right hand and a blue backpack over her left shoulder, before the door slammed after her. "Maggie!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After stepping down the front steps, she let the skateboard fall to the ground and push off, heading toward the bus-stop. She brushed away any stray tears with her right arm. After stopping only a foot or two away, she walked up to her best friend, Stephanie. "Hey S'up?" Maggie said with her head down.

Steph knew this look, and had been expecting it soon, "Your dad's home." Maggie nodded, still upset.

"Ah look, it's Maggie foe faggie, who lives in a baggie!" Laughed a girl, who was in 5th grade.

"Leave me alone Lindsey bow bindsey, big jerkybutt foe findsey!" Maggie replied, trying to match her, and not one inch afraid of the big bully.

"OOOooo Faggie has big words," The girl laughed. "She must be upset! Poor baby, too bad her stupid mom died... Who was drinking again?"

Maggie raise her fist, ready to sock Lindsey in the face, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I'd go back to your posse, Lindsey, if you know what's good for you." The 10yr old turned and left, knowing not to mess with _him_. "You two ok?" He asked.

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah, thanks, bro!"

"Yeah I'd get in a lot of trouble if you weren't here, Tony." Maggie admitted to the 13yr old, 6th grader. "Next year is gonna suck when you're gone!"

"Unless I get held back again," Tony smiled.

"Don't Tony, mom will kill you if you get held back more!"

--

Check out the time-line again because something have change, mostly at the end... things have change or have been made more clear... thanks

don't forget!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! tell me what you think!! good bad or somewhere in-between!!


	7. do you know your daughter

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 7-- Do You Know Your Daughter?

"Maggie!!"

Henry (Rusty) Jones IV ran to the door intent on catching up and talking to his daughter, but as he stood in the doorway he could see his little girl with her friends. Plus the bus was due to arrive any minute, so he closed the door. Closing the door, Rusty turned to his father, "What is up with her?" Pointing his thumb at the door.

"Do you realized the damage you cause to her every time you leave with no noticed?" Mutt sighed. "She's heartbroken... Who does that remind you of?"

"Dad..." Rusty growled. "What I'm doing is totally different from what you did to Eve. She had a reason to leave, you blocked her from getting to know you after '72, and you blocked yourself from getting to know her. It was hell in that house for 6 years, but the worst was the last 2 1/2, and I don't think you even noticed. Now Evelyn hated you!"

"I know I screwed it up with Evelyn, Rust! I've been reminded of that since the day she left! But if you're not careful, Maggie will do the same thing if you don't change the way things are going now! I'm trying to stop you from making the same mistake I did. Listen to your daughter!"

"Maggie won't leave, she can't; besides, I'm going through a hard time right now. She should know that!"

"Henry! Do you think it's any less harder on your daughter, having lost a parent? Did you know she cries herself to sleep for several days after you leave on another adventure?! I know you're doing that to get over Corrine, but son... You have to do what's best for your little girl."

"I know, that's why I'm working! To make a future for her!"

"That work you are working so hard to finish is an endless task. You and I both know it, but the thing with the work you do is you can move it around, so it fits the schedule you have... Mostly... What you are doing to Maggie now, is the same thing I did to Eve back then."

"I Am NOT!" Rusty said sounding like a spoiled brat, that was just called a spoiled brat.

"How many baseball games did I make for you when you were younger?"

"Nearly all of them, but what does this have to do with--"

"How many softball games did I make for Evelyn after '72?

"4 or 5, I think... What does this have to do--"

"How many dance, gymnastic, or karate competition have you gone to since Corrine passed away?"

"1, but, wait... This is dif--"

"Out of how many?"

"This doesn't count!"

"How many?"

"Dad!" He growled.

"How many, Henry?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled, frustrated at his own recent stupidity.

"11, Rust, 11... and 7 of them you promised that little girl that you'd be there." He said, disappointment and sympathy in his eyes. "Maggie has been waiting for her dad to come back, so he can point her in the right direction. She needs you and refuses to let anyone else try. She's aimless, and she'll only take you. I can't be her father..."

_He failed_, he knew this feeling was coming when the conversation started, _he failed as a father. He had to fix this! And he still had time to do that!_

_--_

so how did you guys like this chapter? the father son convo of you're a dumbss... NO you are! lol...

because this one is short the action might not start til chapter 10...

here's the next chapters titles(or close to them): Chapter 8-- father daughter talk... Chapter 9-- Where's maggie and why?... Chapter 10: spotted, chased, and caught...

oh and you know there is this lonely button that would like some company, so click him, his name is Submit Review. i promise he's really nice! thanks! lol...


	8. father daughter talk

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 8-- Father Daughter Talk

Rusty stayed home the rest of the day, talking to his dad, and learning what was new with his daughter. What he heard didn't please him and he started to see what his absence was doing; though, she's a 6yr old, she can get out of hand fairly easy. She had gotten into 2 fights(would have been more if it wasn't for Tony, though her dad and granddad didn't know that), and smarted off to 3 teachers. Her stubbornness had gotten her in loads of trouble and she had gotten into fights the year before, but after a long talk with her parents and her grandpa at the time she had stopped. Normally, she was a great student, but now Maggie was struggling. Rust soon realized how little he really knew about his baby girl. He made a decision and made some calls.

When Maggie got home that day, she tried to act as if nothing had happened that morning. Stepping in the front door she called out to her dad and grandpa, but the only one who greeted her was the giant dog, Pan. "Peter Pan!" She said and Pan did the trick they taught her as a pup, Pan jumped high in the air, like the dog was trying to fly. Maggie laughed and then began to cough. She started not feeling too good since noon, and now the scratchy throat was growing into an awful headache. She called to her dad and grandpa again, but still no answer came. Walking into the living room she noticed someone on the couch, you couldn't see the figure before because that couch's back faced the front door. "Dad?" She asked the sleeping figure. It was her dad, sound asleep, and when she called to him he unknowingly waved her off. Feeling sick and dejected she went to her room and laid down on her bed, but she was unable to sleep and therefore thoughts started to attack her tired brain. _he still hates me... i bet he won't tell where he went or what he got... he used to but he doesn't any more... i wonder if power rangers are on... daddy should have talked to me after what i said to him... i was so mean... he should yell at me for what i said..._Maggie's eyes drifted up to the ceiling and gazed at the star constellations she and her parents put up the year before... "New room, for a new big girl!" her mother said when she started kindergarten._ i miss you mommy... i need you, daddy needs you... we'd have lotsa fun if mommy was here... _She started to laugh as another memory from day they put the stars up and redesign her room, but she also started to cry, being sick can do that to a kid. _the purple paint... dad was such a dork... he fell off the ladder and we all got covered in it... i want my mommy back... __**and my daddy too...**_ Rolling onto her side, tears rolling down her face, she finally drifted off to sleep.

Rusty awoke about an hour after Maggie came home, he knew this by looking at the clock on the couch's side table. He yawned and rose from the seat and went in search for his daughter. He felt bad, he really wanted to catch Maggie as she came in the front door, but dozed off too early. First he look downstairs, but as he came to the library he was silently directed to go upstairs by his father, who was on the phone with his own wife Lillian. As Rusty traveled up the steps he tried to remember what he was going to say. "Maggie?" He said knocking on the door. Looking to his left, he could see she wasn't in the loft. "Maggie." He said a little louder at the door. But no answer came and so he opened the door. With her back towards the door she laid on her side sleeping. "Maggie?" He called again, sitting next to her on the bed and giving her a little shake. She groaned sleepily and rolled half way back. He saw the dry tear streaks, which tore at his own heart for making her feel that way. "Maggie, baby?" This time her eyes started to flutter...

"Daddy?" She whispered, and then she coughed.

Rusty had one of his large hands next to her face, using his thumb to gently wipe away the dried tears, and he notice her skin was slightly warm. He got up quickly, but before Maggie could say anything he was back with a glass of cool water. Maggie sipped the water thankfully. "Baby, I'm sorry..." He told his little girl. She looked up at him with a look saying 'really'. "I should've been here, and I will... I have a few things I have to do first. At most it'll be 3 months of me still being busy, but then things will slow down and I'll start working on my third book... How does that sound?" Maggie nodded and Rusty smiled. "We'll talk when you feel better too, ok? Let me get you some juice and crackers..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the months that followed Rusty had surprised Maggie, by showing up to her competitions. Rusty himself was surprised at Maggie's improvements. On Nov. 1, 1996, Maggie's 7th birthday, Rusty was suppose to be some where in China looking for a lost tomb, but instead showed up unexpectedly. Which made a very happy little girl. Unfortunately, he was unavoidably detained when Christmas and New Year rolled around, so instead they celebrated in mid-Jan. After that he was more home then not working on his book.

--

hey guys sorry this took so long to update, i got sick much like Maggie did in the chapter... a little inspiration, yea?! lol... i have the next chapter already written i just need to type it out...

but seriously people review!! and chapter ten will be awesome!! i promise! and chapter 11 will rock! i have a great treasure they'll go after! yeahs!!

ok i'm done with my ramblings and excitement... **_NOW REVIEW!!_**


	9. double trouble for maggie

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 9-- Double Trouble for Maggie

Nov. 10, 1997

A year has past and life at the Jones' house has been good. On this morning the boys took Pan for a early walk, while Maggie was in school. As they came in the front door, the house phone was ringing, but before they could catch it it was already heading to the answering machine. All three Joneses make new recordings every month that always entertained the callers, "Gobble, Gobble, Gobble!" You could here Mutt say. "Hey come back here, woh!" Maggie called. --crash-- "Yeah, Hey there," Rusty said. "Ruff, ruff!" Pan barked. "Uh, Rusty, Mutt, Mags and" "Ruff" "Yes, and Pan are on the hunt for the golden turkey right now." Rusty continued. "So we can't come to the phone!" Mutt finished. "I said come back!!" Maggie yelled. "Ruff, Ruff!" "Leave a Message!" They all called together. --BEEP!--

Giggling could be heard through the phone before they cleared their throat and spoke in a professional tone. "Hello Mr. Jones... es. We understand Maggie has been sick a lot this year," Rusty gave his father a questioning look, and Mutt shrugged showing he knew of no such thing. "But we're afraid her grades might start to suff--"

At this point Rusty grabbed the phone and asked, "Hi, hello, yes, uh, what is this sick business?" He paused. "I'm her father... She's missed how many?!... No I didn't sign those notes..." He looked to his father, who was giving Pan his treat and then Mutt walked over to his son sharing a bewildered look between them. "No my dad hasn't either..." The look in his dad's eyes told him so. "Yes, I will handle it... Yes... No, no thank you!" With that he hung up. Turning to his with an astonish face and anger building in his voice he said, "Maggie's been ditching school!"

"What? How? She's always home on time..." Mutt replied.

"I don't know, but she been handing in notes the days after she misses class. She's missed over 20 days in three months! I didn't teach my daughter to do this, I can't believe she did this!" Storming to the front door, he grabbed his jacket. "She going to tell me exactly what she's doing, I'm finding her now!"

"Wait Rusty, why go out searching all over town?"

"Because she needs to come home and get a proper grounding, that girl isn't leaving this house till she's 50!!"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No..."

"Then stay here. Don't waste time and gas looking for her because either way she'll still come home at the same time she always does. Let's wait and figure out her punishment in the mean time..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, Grandpa I'm home!" Maggie called happily as she entered through the front door, like always. Normally she was met with happy responses from her granddad and daddy, but all was silent on that front. Pan, as always, came pouncing in to the foyer and Maggie hugged her, "Hey there girl!" Waving her arm in a large circle she called out, "Peter Pan!" Maggie laughed as the dog did a flying leap in the air. "Good good girl, lets get you a treat!... Dad?" She said, walking past a pillar into the dining room.

"I think the treat can wait, Maggie." Her father said. Somehow she knew she was in trouble, she wasn't sure if it was the fact that they both sat at the far end of the table looking straight at her, or if it was that she suddenly had to pee. "Sit." Her father commanded, and she did. _what did i do?... i haven't gotten in fights, no smarting off, good grades, and... they couldn't know about that... i mean they haven't found out yet so... _"I got an interesting call from your school this morning..." Maggie's head dropped, _ok so they did find out... crrrrrrraaappp..._"Can you tell me what's so important that you'd miss 20+ days out of 3 month of school?!" He ask patiently, but his daughter's silence was pushing him over the edge. _there's nothing to say because if i did... i just can't say anything..._ "Maggie..." He kinda growled.

Maggie nervously looked up, then down at Pan, who was lying beside her. "Uh, can I plleease get Pan's treat?" She asked, getting up, but a sharp stare from the two men sat her back down. Once again she was looking at her hands and refusing to say a word.

After another minute of silence in the room(or really the whole house), Mutt shared a sideway glance with his son and the two men started to shoot question after question at her. Maggie flinch as the questions came faster and faster. She still refused to look up or even engaged with her dad and granddad while they continued the double trouble interrogation. _it used to be a game but now it just sucks!_ Mutt and Rusty continued the rampage of questions: Where were you? Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? What's going on? How are your grades? Is anyone else with you? And those were just a few of the thousand they were asking. Slowly Maggie started breaking down... until... "STOP!! Please..." And her dad and grandpa did and watched her pointedly. "You know you can make someone go nuts with that..." They smiled, she sighed. "Yeah, I did ditch, but I have a good reason!" They waited. "And I have all As!" They, at the moment, didn't care about that. They wanted to know why. "And..." She sighed, if she smarted off right now, like she wanted to, she knew she'd get in trouble. "I'm sorry..." And she explained how some of the promises she made the year before(no more smarting off and fights) wouldn't be kept if she was at school _every_ day, especially the fights. Lindsey's little sister, Samantha, was becoming a big mouth problem just like her sister, and it was so much harder to fend it off with Tony gone. So to fix the problem, she started to ditch(which wasn't in the promises she made last year) and Stephanie joined her originally, but was caught at Hunter Mountain in the first month. Stephanie's oldest sister, who was home from college, wrote the sick notes.

Maggie told her dad she wouldn't do it any more and he agreed. She also told him not to go to the school about Lindsey and Sammie, and although he disliked that a lot he agreed. But if they laid a hand on his daughter, he didn't care, the school was going to hear him. With those things out of the way he laid down his punishment and punishment at the Jones' suck!

NO friends

NO movies

NO tv

NO stereo

NO phone

YOU WILL help clean the bathrooms once a week

YOU WILL clean the dishes after dinner

YOU WILL miss one class of either dance, karate, or gymnastics a month

YOU WILL pick up poop in the backyard

and

YOU WILL be escorted to and from the bus stop everyday

FOR THREE MONTHS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because of good behavior, punishment only lasted two months, which made the Hallor sisters, Lindsey and Samantha, all too happy. As they got off the bus a week after Maggie's punishment was lifted they striked, attacking Maggie, Stephanie, and another girl Maggie made friends with recently. All five wrestled around when more came in helping Lindsey and Sammie. 20 minutes later Maggie made it home, sure she held her own pretty well, mostly thanks to her karate which she once again thanked her mom for. She ran upstairs before her dad saw her and changed, then went into the bathroom. Her dad opened her bedroom door and called her name, but she didn't answer because she didn't want her dad to see. Unfortunately, he came in anyway. "Maggie, what happened?!" He said staring at Maggie's bloody nose. Shrugging she said, "She hit first, but I broke hers."

--

a nice long one! how awesome is that! i would made this into two, but decided not too... i hope that cool and that you enjoy this one...

i loved answering machines in the 90s, mine at home was always like that one the Joneses did in this chapter... it was funny because our number was really close to the non-emergency police number... so we had drunks call and laugh there a-sses off at 3am... Jamaican Christmas recordings were the best!

some quick info: Maggie takes 5 dance classes, 2 gymnastic classes, and 2 karate classes... Samantha is a year younger then Maggie...

well on to the next chapter!! please i'd really love some reviews here please!!


	10. spotted, chased, and captured

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 10-- Spotted, Chased, and Captured

Feb. 18, 2000 1:22pm

A now 10yr old Maggie, bent over and picked up a crunched up piece of paper. She waved it a little to show her friend, Stephanie, who was two rows over, that she got it. She unraveled note and read it, 'Brice like you!hehe' Maggie covered her mouth and coughed to cover up her laughter. 20 minutes later recess started and the two friends walked out of the class, cracking up with laughter. "Oh my gosh, he was like writing your name over and over!"

"Gross!" Maggie moaned. "He's like totally nerdy, and he wipes his nose on his sleeve!"

Both girls shuttered at the thought. "EEEeewwwww!" Then they laughed.

"Come on," Stephanie said leading the way to the big slide. "So how long has your dad been gone?!" She asked excitedly, she loved hearing about the adventurous stories just as much as Maggie does.

"3 days now, he called last night!" Rusty started calling couple days after each adventure started to let them know of any bad guys and what clues he found because about a year ago they abducted one of his college school mates, for whatever reason. "Dad says some Muslims are after the Age of Scorpio Shield too. He'll definitely have a good story to tell this time!"

"That's so cool, where's it suppose to be?"

"Don't know... Dad told me the story a couple of years ago... It's like you go through another dimension, a new world... I mean the Age of Scorpio ended over 15,000 yrs ago... The native are nuts, I remember that 'cause it gave me nightmares... At the time..."

"Hey Jones!" A voice said, from far away...

"Cccrrrrraaappp... It's Sam... Lets go!" Maggie said walking away, avoiding the big talk, no fight baby sister. Samantha had become the big mouth of her sister operation, and Lindsey was the big fist(and in the last year it had grown twice the size).

"Jones! My sister is gonna kick your a--" She was cut off by the bell signalling recess was done. With a huff, she went to her own class. _I'll just tell her later,_ Samantha thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feb. 18, 2000 3pm

As Maggie and Steph headed out to the buses, in front of the school, something caught Maggie's eye. No matter how big or small your school is you know something is up when you see 4 cars, well 6 if you count the 2 parked on main street, that looked exactly alike: large, black sedans and out of the 2 closest cars you can see 4 or more people of Muslim decent looking around. Maggie slowed to a stop, staring at one of the cars, "Steph, when was the last time you saw a Muslim dude in town?"

"Never, why?"

"Get on the bus, go home... I'm... I'll see ya later." Maggie turned heel and ran back inside the school. Once inside she looked out the window and noticed the cars starting to move, _SSSsssooooo not cool!!_She ran to her locker and shoved her backpack and skateboard in. Then she took out the swiss army knife her dad normally kept in the camping gear(she stole it from there a little less then a year ago after she'd seen her dad's college mate in the hospital), and cut a small hole in her jacket pocket, closed the gadget, and pushed it into the lining of her coat. Then she took her jacket off and turned it inside out, _thank you gramps for the reverisible coat!_ And put the hood up and grabbed her cell phone. Once finished she head out the back door of the school and went through the fence of the playground. Several student were still around and the buses hadn't left yet, but she spotted the sedans on the side streets of the school. Thankfully they didn't advance when she came out. "Jones!"_shhiitt! that dumb -ss is gonna get me found out yelling like that... piss! the Muslims are looking this way... walk away..._Maggie started to speed walk away from Samantha, but she followed all the faster. "Hey Jones! I'm talking to you!" Maggie continued to walk to avoid more attraction, but Samantha ran to catch up. "Hey!--"

"Leave me alone!" Maggie growled when the girl grabbed her arm. Maggie glanced back and noticed a couple of men getting out of the cars and 3 cars blocking all the main roads, turning she moved towards the woods on her right.

"Hey! HEEEEY! I'm not done with you! My sister is--"

"I can't _do _this right now! Just MOVE!" Maggie tried to run, but Samantha kept pulling her back.

"My sister is gonna beat your ass!" She finished the threat loudly.

"Great! Hopefully I'll live that long to see it... NOW MOVE BEOTCH!!" And Maggie shoved her as hard as she could to get rid of the annoying loud mouth and sprinted into the woods. A few moment later running she fumbled in her pocket and grabbed her cell. Automatically she press her home number and panted into the phone, "Grandpa!"

"Mags?" He whispered. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Nah... run... ing... bad guys... at school..."

"They're here too, don't come home... Maggie... They killed Pan..." He knew it would hurt her but from past experiences he knew she had to know.

"What..." She asked tearfully and her speed slowed a bit, then sped up when she heard branches breaking behind her. _thank god she had to run a mile for karate!_ "Grand... pa..."

"Maggie... Shit! Call your fath--"

"Grandpa... grandpa!" He was cut off, She took the phone away from her ear and looked down at it. She gripped it tighter then every and push herself faster. Something shot past her left ear and hit a tree knocking the bark off a bit. "Woh!" She said. Thankfully she caught sight of the abandon restaurant 'Double Diamond Diner' and hid behind it while calling her dad's cell. She scooted around the building as the Muslims caught up and searched around as well. "Dad," She whispered.

"Maggie? Why're you callin--" He tried to ask, but was cut off when his daughter said:

"The baddies are here! They got gramps and they shot Pan..." She told him quietly. She heard him mumble, 'no no no no'. "Dad they're chasing me, I think I'll be seeing you soon." Two shot flew near her, "Shit!" she said. One of the shots were stuck in the wall and she turned a corner to escape view, they were shooting tranqualizers. "Dad... OW!!" They got her and she fell to the ground, _that smarts my butt a lot..._ Moments later she passed out. 4 Muslims walked up and stood over her ominously.

"Maggie! Magg--" One of the men crush the phone with his foot and it went dead.

--

how did you like this chapter? good, not good? tell me... come on talk to the review button!! he'll love you and i will too!! thanks...


	11. the name's pan, butthead

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 11-- The Name is Pan, Butt-head!

Maggie didn't know how long she was out, but she knew she half woke up once before.

_She knew they were moving, like a train, ship, or plane. She was really hazy, and was too tired to open her eyes; they felt like they were glued shut. She was lying down in some kind of open crate because her feet hit the edges, and her hands were tied to something above her head. When she tried to pull them down she groaned and that must have alerted someone because a moment later she had felt a prick in her neck. The blackness came back..._

This time when she woke, she was in a sitting position with her hands now tied behind her back. As her eyes started to flutter open, she could tell she was in the back of a moving vehicle. Her eyes started to focus and she realized vehicle looked army type. Looking around, she noticed benches on either side of her, something dark under the bench on her right, the back of the vehicle was covered in some kind of fabric... maybe vinyl, and dust coming from the fabric door, they must be somewhere dry. She also noticed a man(guard maybe?) in the left back corner just starring out the little fabric door. Leaning her head back against the cab of the vehicle, she started to move struggling a little because she was so hot in her coat. The man noticed, turning he said, "Hey!" And then started rambling in his own language. Maggie froze, frighten of what he might do, but all he did was shake a finger at her and then walked away. When the man sat back down in his original seat he looked as if he was pouting. Maggie looked at him slightly bemused and not so scared of him any more.

"He's just pissed because he's on babysitting duty..." A gruff voice said.

"Grandpa!!" Maggie exclaimed, upon noticing him as he moved out from under the bench to her right. The guard began to get up, but decided to just wave it off. _he really hate this job..._"Gramps, is Pan really...?"

"Yeah pumpkin, I'm sorry... She ran out to protect me and they got her." Mutt told his granddaughter and she began to cry. He wished he could comfort her, but the restraints stopped him and his shoulder was really hurting him. "She's in a better place, kiddo."

"Yeah, she's with mom..." Maggie grieved for her dear friend for a while, but calmed down eventually. Maggie looked to the guard, then to her grandpa, "Hey, grandpa, do you think daddy will find us?"

"I've been thinking about that too... He probably could, but I think its safer if we get out the sooner the better." The little girl gave her granddad a look and then he gave her a wink. "What are you doing?" He asked the guard.

A moment later Maggie added, "Who are you?"

--Where are we going? What are you after? Where's my dad? How are we getting there?-- And the questions continued. The guard was surprised by the sudden onslaught of questions. At first he kinda cowered into the corner, wide eyed, but then his eyes narrowed. "Shut up!" He said, but the questions continued and he started to get angry, "Shut Up!" Yes Yes the man was starting to feel as if he was going insane, and Maggie laughed at the man's expense still aiming questions at him. Mutt smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown as the guard whipped out his gun. "SHUT UP!" He yelled at Maggie smacking her across the face with the gun. She screamed a little, Maggie saw it coming and prepared for it, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Hey!" Mutt hollered, kicking the guard, causing him to lose his balance.

Maggie recovered quickly(sure the gun hurt 3x more, but it similar to getting kicked in the head or falling hard on your face after doing a front tuck). She put all her weight onto her hands, leaned towards the right, and kicked with her left leg. This knocked the guy more off balance and with the power of pushing off with her hand it brought Maggie's left leg up and over to her right side. Using the top of her head(because her face felt like it was on fire), she was able to get to her feet. As she turned around the man tripped, looking to her grandpa she knew he had something with it. The guy quickly got up and charged at the 10yr old. Maggie leaned back against the cab of the truck and thrust her foot up to kick him. The power she gained from karate and dance is definitely serving her now. "Ha!" She said with another kick. "Ha! Ha!" Two more kicks caught the guy in the lower stomach. Maggie turned and did a fan kick knocking him to the ground by the back of the truck bed.

As the guard got up this time, he starred a the girl infront of him. "Maggie?" He said with a thick accent. He couldn't believe this 10yr old Jones had so much endurance.

Maggie stumbled after the fan kick and when she got up she found herself right next to the cab of the truck again. When the man said her name, her eyes narrowed, and she took a small running start. When she got to the man her right foot stepped in to the crotch of his pants and her left foot pushed off his head to make a full flip and then another leg came out and knocked the guard out of the truck. "The name's Pan, butt-head!" Maggie called from the truck, where she sat on the bed because she over powered the flip. Just then they hit a hard bump and something stuck her, "OW!... Oooo, grrrr! Stupid thing..." Maggie felt the bottom of her jacket behind her. "There it is!" She was able to grab the swiss army knife in her jacket lining and flip the corkscrew-er back in. Then worked on the knife.

"Mags... What're--"

"Pan!" She said.

"What're you doing?" Her grandfather asked from where he stood, which he hadn't move from since he delivered the last kick that knocked the guard out of the truck.

"I'm cutting... Ooof... the ropes that... tie my hands... together, There!" She responded victoriously, freeing her hands. She cut through the jacket and then was able to cut the ropes. Now she moved over to her grandpa and cut him lose.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Do you think they know we're lose?"

"They would've stopped, I think... So we should go and hope they don't notice." They looked out and understood why they didn't notice the guard fall out, there's so much dust you can't see an inch behind the moving vehicle. "Come on!"

"I'm scared!"

"It's like falling off a skateboard, come on!" And with that Mutt grabbed his daughter and jumped out of the truck to the side. Like the idiots these people were, they never stopped driving. Now Mutt and Pan just had to figure out where they were.

--

come on come on i know there's more people out there!! review, please please with chocolate on top... and a cherry! Do you like cherry!! REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YO CHERRIES!! lol... i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. land water air

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 12-- Land, Water, and Air

As the two Joneses tumbled out of the truck, they laid there in the hot sand for a few minutes until the trucks were nice and far away. "Maggie are you alright?"

After spitting a little she got to her feet, "Yeah, but don't do that again! I got sand in my mouth... And my hair too!" She brushed herself off and started to pull her hair back when she noticed, "Hey where's my hair-tie?! I need my hair-tie!"

Briefly looking around Mutt said, "Hon, you're not gonna find it out here... Come here." When she came over, he turned her around and pulled the hair into two parts and then tied it into a single knot and then tucked the ends into the top of the knot. It may prove painful when they'd take it out, but it was truly too hot to leave it down at the moment. He had done this nearly 30yrs before when Evelyn had tagged along in '72, for some reason hair-ties got lost a lot.

Maggie touched her hair, "That's cool! I'll have to wear my hair like this for school." She laughed.

Mutt chuckled, "We'll see about that when you have to take it out. We should get moving." Now he looked around at his surroundings and their shadows. The shadows told him it was nearly or just passed noon because the shadows were very small. Looking behind them all he could see was sand, mounds and mounds of sand, and in front of them was alot of sand, but far, far away there looked like some kind of greenery. "This way!"

As they walked they talked, "So, where did the knife come from?"

"Dad's camping gear, _ayearago._" She said, and saying 'a year ago' quickly under her breath. "Please don't take it away!"

"Nah, I have my own," He said pulling out his own, from the bottom of his jeans where there was a small button pocket inside. "Just be careful and don't use it unless you really have to, ok." She nodded. "Oh and when we get home it stays in the camping gear, got it." He said pointedly. She exclaimed a positive, and they continued to walk. "I liked the way you took Pan's name..." Maggie looked down. "You wanna be called that from now on?"

"Yeah, I mean, at the time it just came out, but I liked it. That's ok right... it's like in honor of her."

"Yeah of course, after my dog got run over the next fight I was in I dubbed myself as 'Mutt'. I liked it and stuck with it."

"Cool..."

The two continued to walk for hours, finally Pan got too tired and her grandpa started to carry her. Three hours and 5 1/2 miles later, carrying Pan for the last 20mins, Mutt spotted water. "Maggie. Maggie. Pan! Wake up, we're close." After Maggie woke from her short nap, she got off and they ran to the water. With grass under their feet, and now knees, and water at their lips, they drank and sighed with relief. Pan sat back and then heard a yell, both Joneses looked up to see a man on a small motor boat. Mutt called back to the man in the same language he had yelled at them and Maggie didn't understand any of it. After several exchanges the man turned his boat towards them and headed their way. Mutt explained, "We're in Egypt, he's a local and he's gonna take us to the nearest city which is Aswan. We should be able to call Rusty there and get some food." Pan perked up at the mention of food and was happy she could relax on the boat for a while.

After they got into the boat, they traveled East and then North through Lake Nasser towards Aswan's High Dam. Akiiki, the Egyptian boat guy, talked with Mutt for a while, about the history of Aswan and the dam and his own family history. Mutt listen intently only to be polite, but the guy really was an annoying chatter box. Maggie drifted off to sleep, mostly because she didn't understand a word he was saying and it was still really hot. Another hour and a half past and about 4 miles away from the dam they pulled over to the right side of the lake where an old pick up sat. Mutt reached down and picked up Pan and carried her to the car before helping Akiiki with the boat. An hour ride in the car finally brought them to Aswan and it was officially dark. Akiiki dropped them off at a small hotel and told them where they could find him if they needed any more help. "He was really nice grandpa!" Pan said.

"Yeah, he was. Lets find a phone, call your dad, and then get some food because I'm totally starved!"

"Can't we eat first?"

"It'll only take a second to call your dad." He said, pulling out his credit card, from the same pocket he got his knife from, to pay for the room. He got a few things before those Muslims got him back at the house. "Thank god!" Mutt replied, seeing the phone on the side table. He immediately called his son. After a good 20mins of talking the two hung up, "First thing tomorrow we're heading to El Kharga, Rusty's there, he'll wait for us. Apparently, the Muslims were taking us to the Hidden Pyramid of Scorpius, which is in the middle of no where, to find nothing because Rusty already found the Scroll of Imenand Azibo. It's damage, he said, but it has enough information to go on."

"How will we get to dad?"

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, but right now lets eat!"

"Yeah!" Maggie exclaimed, and they headed out for a very large meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they left early to buy a few things(water, hair-ties, and Maggie just had to get a camera), and to catch Akiiki before he left to go fishing again. After they told him where they needed to go, he insisted to help and took them to his brother's, who had a private plane and airstrip.

--

the biggest thing in this chapter that is confusing is Maggie taking the name Pan... so from here on out, Maggie and Pan are the same person! and in future chapters and/or stories the name 'Pan' will expand to Panama... because the dog was born in panama and she looked like 'nana' from peter pan.

ok done with the notes, NOW REVIEW!! please i'm begging!!please review!! thanks!!


	13. trip to el kharga

The Jones Family: Henry Jones IV and Little Maggie

The Jones' have been through a lot, and as the generations head towards the end of the 20th century and the beginning of the 21st century a lot more drama has been added to the adventurous family.

Chapter 13-- The Trip to El Kharga

When they woke up that morning it was early(5am), and Maggie really hated that. "I wanna sleep!" She exclaimed, still exhausted from yesterday's events.

"The sooner you get up the sooner you can sleep in your own bed at home." Her grandfather replied pulling the sheets away again. Maggie slowly rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and tried to do something with her extremely messy hair, as she pulled at it she cursed when it wouldn't come undone. "We'll get a brush and hair-ties before we leave, but we gotta hurry. I wanna ask Akiiki if his brother could take us." At the quizzical look his granddaughter gave him, he explained. "Akiiki told me everything everyone in his family does and his brother has a plane and private air strip. I wanna ask Akiiki before he leaves to go fishing." Before leaving, both Mutt and Pan left some clothing in the trash, going from snow to desert sucks.

They stopped at the check-out counter on the way out and ask where the corner Akiiki told them he lived on and where the nearest conveinent store was that was open. The man told them where and it was easy to get there. Less then 45 minutes after they left the Muslims that kidnapped them came to the hotel and asked where they went. The clerk was nervous, but sent them in the wrong direction because the Americans were nice and gave him a large tip and these people here now were of the wrong crowd. He could tell.

It only took them 15 minutes to get to the store and they bought a brush, hair-ties, headbands, two hats, some water, cookies, a t-shirt, a camera, and a bag to put everything in. It took them another 5 minutes for them to walk to Akiiki's and he was very excited to help them again. He really was a nice guy. As Mutt talked to the brother on the phone, he realized that Akiiki's brother, Adjo, was just like Akiiki. He explained the situation to both men and they understood the risks and agreed to help them. Adjo called some friends to guard the gates to his air strip and got the plane ready. Akiiki and the Joneses hopped into the truck and sped off, without taking the time to unattached the boat. Pan sat in the bed of the truck while Mutt and Akiiki sat in the cab. Unfortunately the air strip was in the same direction as the one the clerk at the hotel told the Muslims they were, so they passed 3 army type vehicles the Muslims were in.

"Grandpa, we got company!" Pan said, looking around she spotted a shotgun. As she picked it up her grandpa said,

"Give it here!" Turning in his seat, he aimed, just as the bad Muslims did. "Get down!" He yelled at Maggie and then he repeated, "_Get down!_" In Akiiki's language. Both ducked and Akiiki put the petal to the metal as gun fire erupted. The sudden speed cause Pan to lose balance and roll to the end of the truck bed and the tail-gate opened, but Maggie caught herself before falling out. She was half hidden by the boat that was getting shot to hell. Just then one of the bad guys jumped onto the boat to grab her, but before he could she snapped a headband at him and then grabbed the hook that kept the boat attached to the truck and pulled it lose. This caused the boat to stop dead in it tracks and the first army vehicle drove over the boat sending the vehicle into the air, but the cab weighed the most so it started to tilt forward and damage the front end when it landed. The other two vehicles behind the first tried to avoid the boat, but instead crashed into each other. "Good job, Pan!" Her grandfather called as he shot out another tire(that was the third tire out of the eight that vehicle had). The vehicle swerved losing control for a moment. Suddenly more gun fire erupted, looked towards the front they saw Adjo's friends firing at the other vehicle. They shot the fourth tire and the vehicle started to spin out. Adjo's friends slammed the gates shut and jumped into the truck bed, startling Maggie a bit.

"Hi," She said to them. They, obviously happy about their victory, started high-fiving each other. Pan sat back down by the cab, only to have a hand grab her shoulder scaring her half to death.

"Are you alright, honey?" Her grandpa asked.

She turned, "Yeah... Oh gramps, are you?" She asked pointing to a cut just below his ear.

"Yeah, just a nick, I'll be fine. What about that, kiddo?" He said pointing to the bloody sleeve of her new t-shirt(this one was brown which was better then the bright pink shirt she had that stuck out like a sore thumb).

"Oh!" She exclaimed, rolling the sleeve up to take a closer look. It wasn't too bad. "Just a nick!" She smiled to her grandpa. "I thought the pain was like pulling a muscle or something when I unhooked the boat."

A moment later the truck slowed to a stop and everyone jumped off and ran for the plane. Once the door closed, they started to take off leaving no time for the bad guys to catch up, and boy was Pan happy about that. During the hour flight, Mutt untangled Maggie's hair, they ate the cookies, and drank some water. They also used the water to clean their cuts a little.

--

i wish i got more reviews! wink wink... please!! i hope you like this!!


End file.
